Baby troubles
by Newbee97
Summary: What happens when Peeta and Katniss have baby troubles. Please read
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

I wake up and run to the bathroom. What's happening to me? I hear Peeta enter the bathroom behind me.

"Katniss?" he asks gently "Katniss are you ok darling?" This is why I love him; normally people stay away from me when I'm sick, but not him.

"Yes, I'm fine probably just some bad chicken, nothing to worry about" I stand up and brush my teeth; this makes me feel a little better.

_**2 months later**_

"PEETA! PEETA!" I can't find him, why can't I find him? I'm standing next to the cornucopia of the 74th arena, blood drips down my face and hands. I know it's his, why can't I find him? I run around the cornucopia and see him. There he stands, 100 meters away from me. Arms outstretched as if to call me to him. That's when it happens his face lights up and he starts to call my name. "KATN…." His voice cuts off as an arrow skims the side of my head and plunges into his heart. I try to scream but I can't. I turn to see who had done this. His grey eyes stare into mine. Gale.

I wake screaming, wrapped in my blankets. The door bangs open and Peeta runs in. He must have been making breakfast as he is still holding a frying pan with half a pancake in. He runs over to the bed flinging the pancake behind him. He climbs into bed next to me and wraps his arms around me whispering soothing words in my ear. However this just makes me cry more. Seeing him alive after such a scare tips me over the edge.

"Katniss I think we need to get you to a doctor, you have been having nightmares every night, mood swings every 10 minutes and being sick every other day." I can't process what he's saying, it's too confusing. Is he suggesting I'm sick?

"Peeta what do you mean? I'm not sick" I still haven't fully recovered from the nightmare and his words are confusing me.

"No Katniss honey I know you're not sick, I think you might be pregnant"

**A.N Please remember to review :) ~ Neebee97**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

CLICK. The door opens and a small woman with long black hair walks in. You can tell instantly that she is kind as you can see the smile lines that have been engraved onto her face.

"Hello Katniss my names Dr Long" I start to shake I never thought I would be in this situation. I thought that at the age of 21 I would be living on my own with no husband and no children. I would have been happy. Don't get me wrong I love Peeta with all my heart but I never thought it would be like this. In some ways I have to thank the Hunger Games, without it I would never have met Peeta, I would have never have been the Mockingjay and most of all I would never be laying o this uncomfortable bed waiting to see if was pregnant.

"Ok Katniss we are going to do a quick sonogram and take a blood test then you should get the results in less than an hour"

I start to shake so hard Peeta has to hold my arm still so the doctor can take some blood. Why am I so scared? Isn't this what I want? This isn't the time to be asking these questions they can wait till later, now I have to be strong for Peeta as well. He wouldn't say it but he's shaking as well, not for the same reason as me but because e is so excited. All Peeta has ever wanted is a child and now he might be able to.

The doctor asks me to lie down on the bed and lift up my shirt which I do. She puts cold blue liquid on my stomach which sends a picture to the monitor. There it is, on the screen a little circle the size of a bean. There is my baby.

As I walk home I can't stop wondering if I want this baby. Am I really ready to be a Mum? But will I be able to do that to Peeta; can I destroy all his dreams just out of my own selfishness? Yet if I have this baby will I be able to love it? Or will I just look at it in disgust and let it remind me of all pain it has caused? I can tell that if I do keep this baby the next 9 months are going to be hard, but at least I have Peeta to look after me. At least I hope I do.

* * *

**A.N **Please remember to read and review also it would be appreciated if you had any baby names (boy or girl) if you could message me them or post them as reviews. Thank you. ~Newbee97


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Katniss, I like Charlie but only for a girl. Or maybe Samantha." This has been going on for weeks now. It's been 2 months since I found out I was pregnant and now Peeta won't stop suggesting names. Tonight we will tell our families starting with: Mum, Prim and Haymitch. Then finishing with Gale. I'm worried what he will think, he still hasn't forgiven me for choosing Peeta over him and now this baby might push him over the edge. If it was up to me I wouldn't tell anybody until I had to, however I'm starting to get a small bump and I know my mum has started to notice the symptoms.

"I'm thinking something more simple like, charlotte or Alice" It's a harmless suggestion but I realise what I have done too late. Peeta's eyes turn an empty black and he bites his lip. When he was tortured in the capitol his doctor was called Alice. How could I have been so stupid? I do the only thing I can think of in these situations, I turn and run towards the front door but I'm too late. He comes up behind me and grabs me from behind and throws me on to the living room floor. I feel a pain shoot through my stomach and for the first time, I am worried for my baby's life. He walks towards me, fists clenched at his sides. He jumps on top of me and kneels on one of my arms so it can't move. I do the one thing I can think of and with the other arms I throw it protectively over the bump in my stomach. He raises his fist and put it over my stomach; he's going to kill his own baby.

"You don't deserve this Mutt, I would rather it be dead than my baby inside of you" He raises his fist and it falls with lighting speed. I wait for the pain, but it never comes. Before he is able to murder his own baby his weight is lifted off of me and I hear him thud into the kitchen wall. I turn my head, unable to move my body through fear, and see that somebody must have pushed him off of me. Gale. He must have been coming to see me and heard the fight. Gale pins Peeta up against the wall by his throat and starts shouting inaudible words at him.

By the time I have stopped shaking and am able to stand Peeta has calmed down and has stopped trying to attack me. Hs eyes are full of pain and apologies that he s waiting to say.

"Right Peeta I'm going to let you go now" Gale steps back to give him some air; however he does keep himself between me and Peeta just in case. His eyes stare into mine, he doesn't stop staring, and it feels like he is looking into my soul. He starts towards me slowly hands outstretched, to show he means no harm. Without thinking I run into his arms and crash into him. That's when it happens. A pain shoots through my stomach and blood trickles down my leg and is clearly visible below the hem of my skirt.

I can only form one thought. "My babies dead"

* * *

**A.N **what do you guys think. Too much drama? Either way please remember to review thanks ~Neebee97


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"KATNISS! KATNISS! Oh my god what have I done? KATNISS!" I can hear Peeta screaming, however I'm in too much pain to think straight. However I do hear one thing "GALE! Where are you? Go and get her mother. NOW!" Then I black out.

"Peeta don't worry, she will be fine" I hear my mother's soft voice trying to reassure him; with, I'm guessing, no luck.

"What about the baby? I would never forgive myself if anything happened to them Jocelyn, I would rather die than anything happen to them." I can hear the pain in his voice; it brings me close to tears, well it would if I could open my eyes. They feel like lead unable to open. I can feel the morphling running through my veins, I try to fight against it but eventually I black out. Again.

When the morphling is finally out of my system, I feel drained. My arms and legs are heavy but that is nothing compared to my stomach, it feels like at 10 ton weight that has been ripped apart slowly. I slowly pry my eyes open and see Peeta sitting in the chair directly to my right. His blond curls are falling over his face where he has slept on the edge of my bed. He's still wearing the same clothes as he was before, I'm not sure how long I've been asleep but I can tell from my dry mouth that it has been over a day. I slowly sit up trying not to wake Peeta, I get a quarter of the way up before a sharp pain starts in my lower abdomen and spreads across my stomach. I let out an involuntary gasp. Peeta's head shoots up and a smile spreads across his face. I lay back down hoping the pain will stop.

"Thank God" Relief spreads across Peeta's face.

"What happened to me?" my voice is horse and almost nonexistent. Peeta doesn't say anything; his eyes are full of tears that are waiting to escape. My heart starts to race.

"What is it Peeta?"My voice is urgent. "What has happened to my baby!"

"I'm not too sure; they said the umbilical cord was wrapped around its neck. They had to do an emergency operation. They said the babies ok but they had to wait till you were awake to make sure" My heart rate is starting to slow down. The only thought that I can think of is "My baby is ok"

"Also I have some other news" a smile stretches across Peeta's face. "I know the sex of our baby, do you want to know?"

"Yes I do" Finally we can stop this stupid argument about names. His face lights up.

"It's a...

* * *

**A.N. Please Read and Review. If you have any ideas for names they would be really appreciated **** ~Neebee97**


	5. Chapter 5

**Declaimer: I do not any of the characters only the story line.**

* * *

_"What happened to me?" my voice is horse and almost nonexistent. Peeta doesn't say anything; his eyes are full of tears that are waiting to escape. My heart starts to race._

_"What is it Peeta?"My voice is urgent. "What has happened to my baby?"_

_"I'm not too sure; they said the umbilical cord was wrapped around its neck. They had to do an emergency operation. They said the babies ok but they had to wait till you were awake to make sure" My heart rate is starting to slow down. The only thought that I can think of is "My baby is ok"_

_"Also I have some other news" a smile stretches across Peeta's face. "I know the sex of our baby, do you want to know?"_

_"Yes I do" Finally we can stop this stupid argument about names. His face lights up._

_"It's a...boy"_

* * *

A boy! I sit up and lung to hug Peeta. As I'm halfway there a pains hoots through my lower stomach and I have to lie back on the bed. My stomach hurts and I'm gasping for air but I can't stop smiling. When I finally can draw enough breath to speak I turn to Peeta "I want to call him William"

A few days later I am released from hospital with instructions not to do much exercise and not to over stress myself. When I walk into my house I can hear a faint rustling sound. Is someone in my house? I start to back out of the door but Peeta put his hand on my back to encourage me forward. With Peeta encouragement I walk in to my living room. The curtains have been drawn so the room is pitch black. I turn to Peeta to ask what is going on when the light flashes on and there is a lot of shouting. It takes me a few seconds to realise they are shouting "congratulations". Before me stands my mother, prim and Haymitch along with Peeta's family and our friends. Only one person was missing. Gale.

After many hugs and tears everybody had finally left and it was just me and Peeta. As usual we were lounging on the sofa, my legs draped across his lap. "Why wasn't Gale at the party?"

"Um… your mother said he wasn't well" I could tell by Peeta's voice he was lying to me.

"Peeta just tell me the truth, why wasn't he at the party?" I'm started to get angry now. Why won't he tell me where he is? What's happened?

"He's being held in a cell below the justice building" he doesn't look at me as I say this and I can understand why.

"WHAT WHY?" I can't think straight, why would they take Gale? What has he done?

"After I had taken you to the hospital and had finally got you settled into a room he attacked me and another doctor. They had to drag him away" Peeta's face was a mixture of sympathy and anger.

"That's horrible why would he do that?" That doesn't sound like my Gale.

"That's not the worst thing he did" Peeta stops looking at me suddenly becoming very interested in the floor.

"H..he threatened to kill the baby"

* * *

**A.N I'm sorry it took so long to up****date I promise I will do better next time**

**As always your reviews would be very appreciated.**


End file.
